


Doubt

by lilwolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilwolfie/pseuds/lilwolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has doubts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever. sorry for the lack of everything. English isn't my first language, sorry for the grammar errors and stuffs. have a nice day or night. :)

Stiles hates to be the only one who contributes in the relationship. He had had enough with everything. His boyfriend. Yes, that’s right. That’s the new part of himself that he had discovered; he goes both ways bitches. Even with Lydia’s perfection. Let’s face it! Lydia fricking Martin is one of the fewer people who is fucking genius but can rocks her queen bee role perfectly. Lydia had make it clear that there will be nothing between them except for a life time worth of friendship. So, yeah. Maybe he might had been smug about it for weeks. But that’s a different story that can be told later.

Carry on, let’s talk about his so-called boyfriend. He had fall heads over heels with certain sourwolf. Maybe he had been smashed his head into a different type of surfaces that he started to see Derek as another person except from his broody self who enjoyed to see him suffer. It still hurts like a bitch, all the slamming and stuffs. But, it’s worth it because he got himself a Derek. And he thought he will never regret about his life choices.

Maybe he will change that childish thinking this time. He and Derek have been together for a year and a half and there’s still nothing that he can see in their future. It’s like their relationship is just a one-time thing. He love the man, he really do but he also wants a long time relationship where he can talks with his children about how he met his other half and all the cheesy things that he can talk with them. He can’t seems to see that with Derek.

“Stiles, are you sure you wanna do this?” Lydia asks for the third time since he met her at the coffee shop.

“Yeah. Why?” he asked through his sip of Americano.

“You love that man even though he treated you like shit or so you thought. You guys are perfect for each other. I don’t see why you should end this relationship. I know how happy you are when you are Derek and Stiles instead of Derek AND Stiles,” she emphasized while trying to enlarge her large eyes.

“Lydia, I know you are a Sterek shipper, but this, our relationship, it’s not working. I don’t think Derek wanted to settle down with me. It seems like I’m the only who gives my heart and souls doing this,”

“But, you will regret this later. I just knew it. I don’t want to see you get hurt. Malia was enough for all the pain you went through. I don’t want to see you be like that again,” she said softly.

“You don’t know that,”

“Trust me, I know. If you end this. You’re going to hurt yourself harder than before,”

Stiles think about what she said and yeah, she might be true but this is his life. He needs to make his own decision and maybe it’s a wrong decision. At least, it was his. With that determination, he stands and starts to walk away but was disturbed by a sad face behind him. Derek Hale.

When he see that face, he think about all the time they fights, they make loves, all the jokes and all the laughs they shared together. Is he really ready to lose all that?

With a tiny voice that even hard for a werewolf to hear, Derek asks, “Are you really breaking up with me?”

“A couple of minute ago, yeah. But now-,” he sighs.

“I love you, Stiles. I really do and I’ve been thinking about what my days would be if there’s no you by my side. I don’t want that. I want to hear all your ridiculous theories, all your crazy puns, how you pouts when you doesn’t get what you want, how you can’t stop smiling even for a minute,” laughs “how you looked at me in the morning with the sunrise behind you and how you make me feels like I’m the luckiest man alive to be able to have you there, staring at me like I hung the moon for you,” smiles “and I don’t want to lose that,” sighs “so, Stiles Stilinski, will you be my husband?”

There’s unshed tears in the young man’s eyes. This man in front of him is saying the five words that he had waited so long to hear. He cupped the older man’s face and kiss him hard. He can hears Lydia’s mutters about some lucky bastard finally realizing his destiny and he can’t help but agree with her.


End file.
